What I Love About Him
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Si le pidieran que dijera todas las cosas que ama sobre Logan Mitchell, podría hacer un libro pero no terminarlo porque está claro que cada día algo nuevo lo hace enamorarse aun más de él.


**Rated:** T

**Nº de palabras:** 1290

**Advertencias: **Fluff (pelusa) hasta por los codos, el amor abunda en el aire al parecer. xD

**Nota del autor:** Resultado de comer demasiado chocolate en estos dias de Navidad. xD Dedicado a Just Kogan, muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, me hiciste llorar con el ultimo. :') esto va especialmente para ti, chica! Por cierto, lean todos pero absolutamente todos sus fics, son bellisimos!

**Disclaimer:** Big Time Rush no me pertenece, ni la banda ni la serie. Todo pertenece a su creador Scott Fellows y a Nickelodeon.

* * *

Creo que tuve el sueño más increíble de toda mi vida. Junto con mis tres mejores amigos formábamos una banda gracias a un productor de música y vivíamos en Los Ángeles en un bellísimo hotel con una piscina que me atrapó desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez.

Cuando desperté de mi largo y placentero sueño no fue sorpresa de que ese sueño en realidad había sucedido. Aun recuerdo como Gustavo nos convirtió en una boyband, como fue a Minnesota especialmente a buscar a alguien que tuviera el "fuego" que él buscaba. Son cosas que creo, y espero, que nunca olvidaré.

Empecé a recapitular todo lo ocurrido recientemente y me di cuenta que el cuerpo de cierto compañero de banda aun se encontraba acurrucado a mi lado. Era extraño, Logan siempre era el primero en levantarse de todo el apartamento.

Por cierto, creo que no les conté, he sido novio oficial de Logan Mitchell, mi mejor amigo de toda mi vida y un cuarto de Big Time Rush, desde hace ya un año y dos hermosos meses. Sinceramente Logan es mi todo, es lo más importante que tengo además de mi mamá, mi hermana y mis dos amigos y compañeros de banda. Lo sé, suena cursi y algo idiota pero Logan lo es todo para mí y sé que sin él no sería la persona que soy ahora.

Empecé a pasar mi mano por sus cabellos haciéndole cariño suavemente sin querer despertarlo. Al mismo tiempo empecé a fijarme en todas esas cosas de Logan que me habían capturado sin querer dejarme escapar.

Su cabello, recuerdo que fue lo primero que me llamó la atención cuando apareció en el salón del tercer grado. Siempre lo tuvo tan bien cuidado, brilloso, y el corte que tenía en esos tiempos era tan acorde a su tímida personalidad. Era relativamente largo, tapándole la frente y a veces cubriendo sus ojos.

Con el pasar de los años, ese cabello se empezó a acortar hasta tenerlo como lo tenía ahora, bastante corto hacia los lados y más largo hacia arriba haciendo que se peinara y tuviese el pelo en punta, llegando a veces a tenerlo encima de su cara cuando el sudor era demasiado o cuando lo tenía mojado lo cual lo hacía ver muy tierno. Creo que fue una de las primeras cosas que me cautivaron de él.

Su rostro ¿Qué no puedo decir de él? Era perfecto por donde se le mirara. Empezando por esa adorable y linda nariz con la que me encantaba jugar y que le molestaba porque según él era muy grande. Sus labios, oh Dios, eran lo mas irresistible del mundo. Puedo decir sin vergüenza alguna que sus labios son mi droga, no puedo estar un solo día sin besarlos, además formaban esa hermosa sonrisa que me derretía por completo. Cuando sonreía siempre se veían esos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, era lo más adorable que podía existir y más cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Pero lo que más me encantaba de Logan Mitchell eran sus ojos. Eran tan cálidos pero misteriosos a la vez, si Logan estaba sufriendo pero no lo demostraba, sus ojos lo hacían por él. Siempre dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma o algo similar, los ojos de Logan son exactamente eso.

Recuerdo el divorcio de sus padres cuando Logan solo tenía 12 años y cuando dos años después el Sr. Mitchell falleció en un accidente. Logan intentó aparentar que todo estaba bien, jugaba con nosotros, no faltó a ningún partido de hockey, era como si no le hubiese afectado pero yo sabía que dentro de él, Logan estaba sufriendo a mas no dar solo que no sabía demostrarlo.

Un día lo miré directo a los ojos y ahí lo pude ver, pude ver como mi amigo lloraba por dentro, como rogaba que alguien se diera cuenta, como pedía un abrazo que le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Ese mismo día, mientras lo miraba a los ojos le dije que todo estaría bien, que podía desahogarse sin problemas porque yo iba a estar siempre ahí para él. Loga lloró a mas no dar y desde ese momento se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Ya éramos amigos y todo eso pero ahora estábamos prácticamente unidos a la cadera.

Cada vez que Logan no estaba bien, era cosa de mirar a esos bellos y cálidos ojos color chocolate y darse cuenta de que por mucho que aparente, él sufría como todos los demás.

Lo escuché murmurar algo y vi como sus parpados se abrían dejando a la vista sus ojos los cuales se dirigieron rápidamente a mi rostro y se conectaron con los míos. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en su bello rostro y me acerqué para disfrutar de un lento beso en sus labios. Como dije, son como una droga para mi, una droga que nunca me van a quitar.

"Hey" dijo suavemente cuando nos separamos y sentí como se acurrucó aun más cerca mío (como si eso fuese posible, estábamos prácticamente pegados) dejando su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

No necesitábamos palabras para disfrutar el momento, con el simple hecho de que nos teníamos el uno al otro era suficiente para hacernos sentir a gusto.

"Sabes que debemos levantarnos ¿No?" dijo sin sacar su cabeza de mi pecho y empezando a trazar un camino con sus dedos en el.

"Sabes que estoy demasiado cómodo junto a ti ahora mismo como para levantarme ¿Cierto?" escuché la risa de Logan antes de que levantara su rostro y volviera a unir sus labios con los míos.

"¿Qué le diremos a tu madre cuando me vea caminar raro?" solté una carcajada al imaginarme la cara de mi mamá. Ella sabía de nuestra relación y nos rogaba que esperáramos hasta que estuviésemos casados, con una casa yambos con trabajo para tener relaciones. Ya podía escuchar el reto que me iba a dar al saber que le quité la virginidad a Logan hace unas cuantas horas.

Y creo que puedo escuchar cómo se preguntan "Pero si llevan un año y dos meses ¿Cómo es que aun no follan como perros en celo?". Tengo la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Logan siempre quiso esperar a que se sintiera bien consigo mismo y que sintiera que estuviera listo para dejar que tuviésemos relaciones. Esa era otra de las cosas que me encantaban de él, el hecho de esperar a la persona indicada para tener su primera vez, no lanzarse al primer novio o novia que tuviese. Era algo admirable, algo que lamentablemente yo no hice pero al hacerlo con Logan fue como si hubiese sido mi primera vez.

"Te caíste en la ducha y te golpeaste la pierna, por eso cojeas" inventé rápidamente un excusa haciendo reír a Logan a carcajadas y dándome cuenta que esa era otra cosa que amaba de él, su adorable risa y la forma en que sus hoyuelos aparecían cada vez que reía.

Definitivamente amo a Logan más que a nada y nadie en el mundo. Amo todo sobre él, sus defectos, sus virtudes, lo amo, simplemente eso.

"Hey" dije atrayendo su atención cuando .ya se estaba empezando a parar de la cama. Me senté y rodee su cintura con mis brazos para luego atraer su rostro hacia el mío y besar sus labios lenta pero dulcemente sintiendo como Logan sonreía mientras seguía besándolo. "Te amo, ¿Lo sabes?"

"Claro que lo sé" Logan se acerco y besó mi mejilla sin dejar de sonreír. "También te amo, Kendall"

Si…de verdad estoy enamorado de este chico.

Y ahora que lo veía de pie en todo su esplendor, recordé que fue lo primero que me atrapó cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Logan…

"Lindo trasero, Logie"

* * *

**Nota Final:** Espero les guste, por fin escribo algo sin una pizca de drama. Denme ideas para escribir, acepto de todo. :D

**-Cam**


End file.
